In such telecommunication systems, the momentary state of a connection between a calling and a called station -- and therefore between two local line links temporarily allotted to the respective lines -- is conventionally registered within the processor, e.g. with the aid of several circulating memories as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,581,016. The data thus stored in the processor include not only ad hoc information, such as the addresses of the intercommunicating lines and the instantaneous activities thereof, but also standard and recurring functions relating to signal generation and transcoding, for example. This requires memories of high storage capacity within the processor, particularly in central offices or exchanges serving a large number of telecommunication lines.